


It's Not A Lie If It Happened

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I must not tell lies.'</p><p>It was the beginning if an end really. The horrifying crimson words they were edged in to the student’s skin stood out on thin arms of the first years, the strong arms of the Quiddich players, some even edged in to teachers and other unsuspecting Hogwarts staff. </p><p>When the children were finally, finally able to reach their homes, their safety, their family, they could do nothing. They were not able to speak about it; they were not allowed to explain it. They were only allowed to simply show their parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and guardians. To show them what the ministry was doing to the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Lie If It Happened

\- - -

'I must not tell lies.'

It was the beginning if an end really. The horrifying crimson words they were edged in to the student’s skin stood out on thin arms of the first years, the strong arms of the Quiddich players, some even edged in to teachers and other unsuspecting Hogwarts staff. 

When the children were finally, finally able to reach their homes, their safety, their family, they could do nothing. They were not able to speak about it; they were not allowed to explain it. They were only allowed to simply show their parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and guardians. To show them what the ministry was doing to the school.

New words were glowing painfully under the already raw wounds. 'I must not tell lies.' They couldn't tell anyone. They couldn't say what had happened. It was breaking them apart. They just needed to tell someone. 

So they found a way. They showed their arms to the trusted few in their lives, the marred flesh painful to look at, never mind to touch and bandage. 

So they went home. And they showed their arms, their pain to others. 

The crimson stains that tainted their skin were shown to others;

'Mudblood.'

'Stupid.'

'I must pay more attention in class.'

'I must achieve higher marks in class.'

'I must not tell lies.'

'I must respect all members of staff.'

'I will not question the headmistress.' 

'I will not cheat in tests.'

'I will not...'

'I must not...'

'I shall not...'

'I shall...'

I shall tell everyone. I shall show them my pain, our pain. We shall be strong and we shall fight. We shall pull through. We shall stand together. We shall not fall or break, we are string together. 

Together they were pulled together by one line. 'I must not tell lies.' But it's not a lie if it happened, or is happening. So they speak out. Together. 

\- - -


End file.
